


Constellations of the Things You Left Unsaid

by AdmirableMonster (Mertiya)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Series, but not with picard sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/AdmirableMonster
Summary: Kathryn Janeway answers a mysterious summons to--a sunny beach.  Old secrets are revealed and old wounds are healed.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Constellations of the Things You Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash feb
> 
> title from Talk To Me by Lauren Aquilina
> 
> I think we're mostly canon-compliant with the original show but I haven't seen Picard yet so I'm ignoring it for now! (Although I Hear Good Things :3 )

The sea was almost bluer than the sky.It was an unaccustomed luxury for Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway to be able to enjoy the bright Terran sunlight and smell the sharp tang of the salt sea breeze.Shielding her eyes, she looked around, searching for whoever had sent the transmission.Whoever it was had known she had leave time, but that was not so impossible to find out.Far more interesting was the way they had piqued her curiosity. _For the Bride of Chaotica_ , the transmission had said, before it went into a set of encrypted coordinates that she had had to spend almost a week on and off decoding before she found the beach referred to, and with barely enough time to arrange a quick transport over.

There weren’t many people with the skill and knowledge to pull this off; Janeway had a list of two to three in mind, and yet she felt her heartbeat increase when a slim hand brushed her shoulder and a cool voice said, “It is beautiful, is it not, Captain?”

“It’s Vice Admiral,” Janeway retorted, turning to see the person she had not quite let herself hope she would be seeing.Seven wore a light, gauzy summer dress, and Janeway didn’t quite stop her gaze from dropping to the swell of her white breasts beneath it.It was only a moment, and five years out from any sort of semblance of command structure between them, she didn’t try as hard as she might have.

Seven’s blue-green eyes watched her with something that might be innocence or it might not be.Either way, she was as serene as ever.“I was a civilian on board _Voyager_ , and I am not a member of Starfleet,” she said, afer a moment.“Captain.”

Janeway felt the corners of her mouth curving up.She found herself almost lost for words; there were too many things she wanted to say and yet too few at the same time.Finally, she settled on, “Why now, Seven?”

“Why now what?”It was still infuriatingly impossible to see behind that neutral expression, despite how much more relaxed she looked than Janeway had ever seen her, her golden hair curling loosely about her shoulders, her freckled shoulders bared to the kiss of the wind and sky.

“We haven’t talked in a long time,” Janeway said.“So.Why now?”

“I do not know what the appropriate amount of time to wait is,” Seven shrugged.“And the last time we spoke, I believe things had become rather—complicated.”

 _You mean you were marrying my best friend?_ “I can’t argue with that.”Seven and Chakotay had made it two years before the divorce; Janeway didn’t really know everything that had happened, although Chakotay said it was amicable enough.“So you were just seized with a longing to revisit the good old days?” she asked, her voice laden with irony.

“Yes.”

She should have known Seven of all people wouldn’t rise to the bait.Janeway chuckled, because she had missed this.God, how she had missed this.She stepped forward.“Seven…what do you want?”

For the first time, uncertainty flickered in Seven’s eyes.“I understand that I am neither adept at recognizing my own emotions nor—always engaging with them in a healthy manner,” she said stiffly.“As is evident from the failure of my marriage.”

“You’re evading the question.”

“I am—setting the scene.”Seven smiled faintly.“In prior years, I might have been more direct, I admit.”

She almost stopped herself from reaching out.In the end, she didn’t, and her hand fell onto Seven’s forearm.“Talk to me?”

“I always have, have I not?”She stepped closer, and Janeway’s breath caught in her throat.Then Seven said clearly, “You, Kathryn.”The sound of her first name in Seven’s clear voice sent a shiver down Janeway’s spine, and it took her a moment to process the fact she wasn’t sure that she understood.

“Me?” she echoed.

“You asked what I wanted.”

Warmth blossomed inside Janeway then, a shaky, almost terrified warmth.“Oh, I— _Seven_.”Her hand tightened on Seven’s arm. 

“It has taken a long time for me to reach this point,” Seven said quietly.“I was uncertain of my own feelings, and you never said anything, but I believe now—am I right in thinking you did not feel free to do so while you still thought of yourself as my Captain?”Her lips quirked very slightly.“Although I was really a civilian.”What a change these years had wrought, for her to be joking this way.And yet it was still Seven, still the same quiet, serious woman who had so thoroughly enchanted Janeway as she slowly appeared from beneath the emotionless shell of a Borg drone.

“You’re right,” Janeway told her frankly.Seven turned her hands palm up, then took Janeway’s hand, stroking her thumb across the knuckles, drawing a surprised, soft noise from the other woman’s throat.

“And by the time that was no longer true, I was married.”

“To my best friend, in fact.”

“Yes.”Seven smiled.“A lapse in judgement, I am afraid.”

“Well, they happen to the best of us.”Her heart was beating rapidly beneath her chest, but she hid her consternation with an ease borne of long practice, and took another step forward, so that they were pressed together, front to front.“Seven—can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”There was, as usual, no beating about the bush.Seven was direct, as always.Janeway took her chin in one hand and guided her down so that their lips met.The kiss started softly and deepened slowly.Seven’s hands smoothed down over Janeway’s shoulders, down her spine.Seven’s mouth parted before her tongue; she tasted of unflavored chapstick, and it made Janeway grin.It made her bite gently at that plush lower lip, and Seven shivered, pressing herself closer.Janeway reached up and mantled her hands through silky golden hair.

“You’re beautiful,” she murmured.

Seven said nothing, but her trembling hands continued downwards, tightening on Janeway’s hips, as if she were trying to pull her closer, as if she were trying to meld the two of them into a single being.Janeway broke the kiss to press her mouth along Seven’s sun-warmed neck and shoulder, and Seven herself made the tiniest little desperate sound.Janeway found herself urgently needing to hear more of those.She ran her fingers down the knobs of Seven’s spine.

“Captain,” Seven said breathlessly, “While I appreciate your ardor, I think there may be better choices of location.”

Janeway laughed softly.“Can’t argue with that,” she agreed, stepping back a little.“Do you have a suggestion?”

Seven ran a hand through her now-disheveled hair.“I have a hotel room nearby, which offers such amenities as room service, solitude, and sexual lubricant, if that is a matter of concern.”

Another laugh bubbled out of Janeway’s lips.“Well, you can never have too much lubricant,” she said practically.“Yes, let’s go there.”She interlaced their fingers.“I’ve waited a long time,” she continued.“Just—let’s not wait any longer.”

“Agreed,” Seven said, and she leaned forward and dropped a gentle kiss at Janeway’s hairline. 

The sunlight fell sweetly across the two of them as they began to make their way up the beach hand in hand.Janeway wanted to get inside quickly.It was her turn to kiss the lovely woman beside her; the sun couldn’t have all the fun.They’d both waited long enough, after all.


End file.
